Vuelve a mí
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: Se besaron durante horas, no necesitaban respirar porque no real, no eran dos cuerpos consumiéndose por la llama del amor y la pasión, eran dos almas conectadas más allá del tiempo y del espacio. Eso es lo que sucede con las almas gemelas, ¿no? [AMTRIA/PRINCESS ROVER/AMBERTRIA FANFIC]
¡Hola!

La última vez dije que escribiría más a menudo y que incluso intentaría escribir una historia larga pero he estado muy ocupada por la universidad (lo sigo entando, los exámenes vienen ya) y me ha fallado la inspiración pero ayer soñé con algo similar a esto y hoy he visto un vídeo corto de estas dos maravillosas chicas y me he puesto manos a la obra. No sé cuando volveré a escribir de nuevo pero siempre estoy aquí, mientras el internet me lo permito.

¡Espero vuestra opinión!

Feliz lectura.

* * *

 **Título:** Vuelve a mí.

 **Autor:** Angelito Bloodsherry (antes Angelito97-Delena)

 **Rating:** +16

 **Pairings:** Amberle/Eretria

 **Argumento:** Se besaron durante horas, no necesitaban respirar porque no real, no eran dos cuerpos consumiéndose por la llama del amor y la pasión, eran dos almas conectadas más allá del tiempo y del espacio. Eso es lo que sucede con las almas gemelas, ¿no?

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Terry Brooks, del canal estadounidense MTV; de los productores de la serie "The Shannara Chronicles".

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **N/A:** Imagen sacada de tumblr

* * *

 **VUELVE A MÍ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El cielo brillaba con luz propia, sonaba estúpido pero para la princesa elfo era así porque no podía apartar la mirada, cada vez que lo intentaba, una fuerza sobrehumana se lo impedía, así que simplemente se dejaba llevar, y la prueba estaba ahí, en su rostro sonriente y en sus ojos resplandecientes.

Eretria simplemente la miraba, porque para ella no había nada más bonito y espectacular que el rostro de su princesa bañado en la luz del día. No le importaba que Amberle no estuviera pendiente de ella o que quisiera pasarse el día tumbada con la mirada perdida, sumergida en su propio mundo, porque así, Eretria podía perder el tiempo memorizando el rostro de su princesa e imaginando lo que sería besar o mordisquear esa piel de porcelana que no tenía ni una sola herida o rasguño.

—¿Sabes? —la voz de Amberle le sacó de sus pensamientos, roja como un tomate, apartó la mirada para arrepentirse inmediatamente, ella era Eretria, una vagabunda que no se asustaba ni se avergonzaba por nada en el mundo y mucho menos por saberse descubierta ante su princesa.

La risita de Amberle fue suficiente para reaccionar, clavó sus ojos marrones en los de la chica y con una sonrisa picara se acercó un poco más a ella. Se había mantenido a una distancia prudencial para poder admirarla en todo su esplendor pero ahora la necesitaba cerca, muy cerca, era la única forma de devolverle el golpe y de tomar el control de la situación.

Pero no sirvió, Amberle notó inmediatamente lo que Eretria intentaba hacer por eso evitó por todos los medios ponerse nerviosa, era ella quien había dado el paso, no la vagabunda.

—¿Qué, _princesa_?

—Que te quiero —lo dijo sin prisa pero tampoco sin pausa debido a que necesitaba liberar esas dos palabras cuanto antes, lo que no imaginaba es que un silencio tan cortante y tenso se iba a instalar entre ellas, ¿es qué había dicho algo malo? ¿es que Eretria no sentía lo mismo? Llevaban meses viéndose a escondidas, ¿había sido todo un estúpido juego de seducción por parte de la vagabunda?

Su rostro se descompuso y se preparó para levantarse sin perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba, era una princesa, una futura reina no podía permitirse quedar en ridículo o sin nada que decir porque una estúpida humana le había robado el corazón por pura diversión. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando sintió la dulce y cálida mano de Eretria sobre su enguantada muñeca, la miró un segundo, con todo el odio del mundo para dejarle claro que no debía seguir jugando a ese juego porque le iba a salir muy caro, pero en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la humana, todo el odio del mundo quedó reducido en la nada.

Eretria tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, su rostro estaba pintando en distintos tonos de rojo y rosa, le temblaban los labios, y podía escuchar los latidos desbocados de su corazón incluso desde ahí, como si las dos estuvieran conectadas por un hilo irrompible.

No quería hacerse ilusiones.

—¿Qué has dicho? —le falló la voz en el último segundo, cosa que sorprendió en sobremanera a Amberle, ¿y si Eretria sentía lo mismo?

—Que estoy enamorada de ti —alzó la mano libre con cuidado y acarició la mejilla rosada de la humana, su piel era suave incluso sabiendo que su rostro estaba surcado por pequeñas y blanquecinas cicatrices, ¿qué monstruo podría herir a un ser tan bello como Eretria? Se mordió el labio con fuerza y siguió rozando la piel de la chica, era lo mejor que podía hacer mientras esperaba que Eretria dijese algo porque iba a decir algo, ¿verdad?

—Es imposible… es…

—Eretria —la cortó cuando vio lo que estaba intentando hacer, una cosa es que no correspondiera sus sentimientos y otra muy distinta es que la llamase mentirosa, si ella estaba enamorada de la vagabunda, estaba enamorada y punto—. Te quiero y voy a repetirlo todas las veces que sea necesario para que te entre en esa cabeza tuya, ¿me has entendido…?

Eretria no daba crédito.

—Y me va a dar igual que no sientas lo mismo o que hayas jugado conmigo, Eretria. Has conseguido lo que nadie antes: que tuviera esperanza, que creyera en las segundas oportunidades.

—¿Segundas oportunidades? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Amberle agachó la mirada pero Eretria pudo ver con claridad que Amberle le estaba ocultando algo, algo muy importante, algo que había hecho que hasta el ambiente cambiara completamente, ¿no estaba el cielo despejado hasta hacía un minuto? Casi podía sentir las gotas de lluvia resbalando por su rostro o la suave hierba convirtiéndose en gravilla.

—Que esto no es real, Eretria. Que tienes que salir de ahí.

No hacía falta que Amberle dijera nada más, Eretria sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, no se encontraba ante su princesa elfo, la chica que le había robado el corazón en algún momento de su viaje, estaba ante una ilusión creada por su subconsciente, y era demasiado cruel, doloroso, incluso. Nunca antes se había sentido tan traicionada como hasta ahora porque de verdad que parecía real.

—Eh —tomó su rostro de vuelta pero Eretria lo que quería era despertar si no era la verdadera princesa prefería abrir los ojos y descubrir que mierda le había pasado—. Te necesito, Eretria. Necesito que escapes de las manos de los trolls y que vuelvas a mí.

—¿Qué?

—Recuerda y despierta. No te dejes engañar. Te quiero.

—¿Eres tú?

—Sí, soy yo, aunque no soy la misma —sonrió con ternura—. Ojalá pudiera hacer esto en la realidad en la que vivimos.

—¿Hacer qué? Porque está claro que no soy tan tonta en la vida real.

—Hacer esto —y antes de que Eretria pudiera hacer un comentario malsonante, Amberle rompió la poca distancia que había y unió sus labios con los de la vagabunda.

El beso era suave, dulce y breve pero aunque Eretria estaba en una nube en ese momento, era su sueño y no iba a consentir que Amberle le diera un beso tan simple e intenso a la vez, ella necesitaba tomar el control, hundir sus manos en el cabello de la chica y recostarla en el suelo para poder sentir todo su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Y eso hizo.

Se besaron durante horas, no necesitaban respirar porque no real, no eran dos cuerpos consumiéndose por la llama del amor y la pasión, eran dos almas conectadas más allá del tiempo y del espacio. Eso es lo que sucede con las almas gemelas, ¿no? O quizá es lo que pasa cuando Amberle tiene el poder del Ellcrys y Eretria está malherida en las manos de los trolls, que ninguna de las dos puede estar separadas.

 _"Vuelve a mí"._

 _"Te salvaré, princesa"._

 **FIN.**


End file.
